


Etude Op. 25 No. 5

by Rats_As_Models



Series: Gift Fics! [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Beach Episode aftermath, Dont trust dream, Emotional Manipulation, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Gen, Guys bein buds, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Kind of a hurt/comfort?, Mental Instability, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Swears (Video Blogging RPF), but in the roleplay hes a dick and i refuse to make him fully soft, dream gives tommy the trident and he goes fuckin splat immediately, dream laughs at him, hes still an ass, im so bad at pacing what is this, sorry dream apologists, this went a totally different direction than i wanted, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28248780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rats_As_Models/pseuds/Rats_As_Models
Summary: "Would I ever lie to you, Tommy?"Dreams mask was pushed up somewhat, revealing a small, sly smile.Tommy sighed.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s), dont ship minors - Relationship, nasty nasty reader
Series: Gift Fics! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055960
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	Etude Op. 25 No. 5

**Author's Note:**

  * For [klazomaniac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klazomaniac/gifts).



> More gift fics! I worked a bit too hard too fast, and got burnout. But we're BACK BABY!
> 
> This was supposed to be fluff, but it ranged more into Hurt/comfort-type territory.

_"Would I ever lie to you, Tommy?"_

_Dreams mask was pushed up somewhat, revealing a small, sly smile._

_Tommy sighed.  
_

* * *

The rain thudded softly against his skin, the chill stabbing at his nerves. Tommy ignored it, instead focusing on the soft lull of the ocean before him, pushing more wet sand onto his bare feet. A shudder ran through his spine, wet clothes sticking to his back.  
  
His throat throbbed, eyes stinging and blurry. He could feel the still-running tears on his cheeks, a warm embrace compared to the cold rain.   
  
"Fuck-" He groaned, going to stand. No use dwelling on the failed beach episode, huh?  
  
"Tommy?" A voice perked above the rain, making Tommy stiffen. "Ah- Dream! Big man! How ya doin?" He turned to face the green-clad man, the childish mask streaked with raindrops.   
  
"What happened, buddy?" Dream asked, his voice uncharacteristically soft. Tommy felt a slight dread build in his chest. "Nothing! Nothing-"  
"Nobody showed up to your little party, huh?" He flinched, stepping back. The sand seeped between his toes.  
  
"So what if they didn't? It's none of your buisness. Fuck off." He grumbled, feeling tears well in his eyes.  
"They didn't show. You invited them out of the kindness of your heart, and they ignored you." The green man stepped forward, putting a hand on Tommys shoulder. The boy straightened, choking back a sob.  
  
"No, they were probably just busy, my friends wouldn't-"  
"They aren't your friends, Tommy."  
  
"-what?"  
Dream gave a sigh.  
"Tommy, they threw you out of your own country. They ignored your invitations. They could have visited you. Even talked to you! But they didnt."  
  
Tommy felt the unsettling truth of it in his bones.  
The stupid smiley-face stared at him, watched him as the sobs tried to tear through his throat.  
"Tommyinnit, I'm your only friend."  
"Your fucking lying."  
  
The man sighed, walking over to Tommy's enderchest, opening it. He rummaged through it for a second, before pulling the desired item out and closing the chest.  
He held a glittering trident in one hand, looking at Tommy openly.  
  


"Would I ever lie to you, Tommy?" 

Dreams mask was pushed up somewhat, revealing a small, sly smile.

Tommy sighed.  
  
Dream held out the trident to him, and Tommy felt a pull in his chest. Reaching out a cautious hand, he gripped the handle and gently removed it from Dream's grasp. The green bastard chuckled. "I figured you could use a pick-me-up."  
  
The name of the trident glittered in front of Tommys face. _Dreamrider._  
  
His mind took a second, before he bust out into laughter. "DREAMRIDER?!"  
"Whats wrong-"  
"ISNT THIS MEANT FOR GEORGE?"  
Dream wheezed, his body bending into itself. "WAIT- THATS NOT WHAT IT MEANS"  
  
"I THINK YOU GAVE IT TO THE WRONG PERSON"  
Both males cackled together, the rain falling round them heavily. Dream wheezed, attempting to catch his breath. "Just- just throw it-"  
Tommy gasped for air, balancing the trident in his hand.  
  
He tossed his arm forward, shrieking as the trident shimmered and pulled him through the air. "HOLY SHIT-" He could hear Dream cheering from below him, but he couldnt focus due to the rain screaming in his ears. He went to throw the trident again, soaring through the air. He cackled in glee.  
  
"IM FLYING! WOO! SUCK MY DICK, GOD!"  
He was too caught up in his excitement to notice his rapid plummet to the ground. Suddenly something collided with his legs, and he landed onto his back with a grunt.  
Pain spiked up his legs and back. "Ow, what the f-"  
  
Dreams wheezing laughter lit up right next to him. "HOLY SHIT- YOU ALMOST DIED-"  
"THEN STOP LAUGHING, BITCH BOY!"  
The two cackled, Tommy despite the pain in his legs, Dream despite the guilt gnawing in his chest.  
  
Maybe Tommy would be ok afterall.

* * *

_"You LIED to me, Tommy!"_   
  
_Dreams mask was pushed up somewhat, revealing a large, furious snarl._   
  
_Tommy screamed._

**Author's Note:**

> *slamming table* I JUST WANT SLEEPY BOIS FAMILY DYNAMIC PLEASE 
> 
> Also, did you really think you would get away without angst? Try again-


End file.
